Best Friends Brother
by DarkenedAngel365
Summary: Chloe and Jasmine have been best friends since 2nd grade, but she moves away for a while. When Jasmine moves back, Chloe falls in love, with her older brother, Alek. Song fic, one shot. R&R!


**So this is another song fic from another song I like called Best Friends Brother by Victoria Justice lmao (I know I change my favorite songs like I change clothes). For the sake of the story, pretend that Jasmine and Alek are brother and sister, not cousins, I know they actually are but I am just changing that for the sake of the story. Anyways read and review and let me know if you like it or not! =]**

_Chloe's POV:_

I was laying on my best friend's bed doing some homework with her when I heard her front door to her pent house open and close. I told her I was going to get some water from the fridge but little did she know, I only wanted to see her brother.

My best friend's name is Jasmine and I'm sort of in love with her older brother Alek. I'm 16 and I am Mai, along with Jasmine and Alek. Alek is 18 and attends the same high school as me and Jasmine, although he's in 12th grade and I'm only in 10th, while Jasmine is in 11th. I know he's the one. With his amazing shaggy blonde hair, dark brown eyes, slightly tan skin, and his smile, or smirk, it's too die for. I know it sounds like some school girl crush and trust me. I've been trying to convince myself that. I've known Jasmine since 2nd grade. Since we found out we were Mai, me and Jasmine had done a lot of secret research in her mom Valentina's study and found out when Mai fall in love, its forever, and if the person doesn't love you back, in better terms, your screwed.

Jasmine started attending a different school as me in 8th, and we still kept in contact until we started the same high school when she moved back. Even though she's a little serious and strict, I love her like the sister I never had.

She doesn't know that I'm in love with Alek and I plan to keep it that way. Jasmine was ecstatic when she saw we went to the same school again after she moved back and didn't leave my side for 2 days, literally. When I started hanging at her place more I started noticing Alek more. I always thought he was cute and blushed and stumbled over myself every time he was around, but I brushed it off. My heart betrayed me though. I noticed every little thing about him. It's been a year since I've been pining after him. I know he only thinks of me as a little sister and yet that kills me.

_*Back to Present time*_

I left Jasmine's room and headed for the kitchen and poured a glass of water and saw Alek passing by me going over to the living room with his two friends. He looked at me and I froze. He smiled and said in his sexy British accent, "Hey Chloe." I blushed and said, "Hi Alek" and turned around. I was smiling so big my cheekbones started hurting. I squealed quietly because they were not far away from me in the living room and skipped back over to Jasmine's room. Yes I know, pathetic. I went into Jasmine's room and heard her on the phone talking to Zane **(He is not Alek's brother or evil in this fic.)**, her boyfriend for 7 years, who was also in 12th and a close friend to Alek. A little crush when were in 4th grade turned into the real thing. She mouthed to me and said just a minute. I heard her sigh happily and say, "I'll meet you there! Can I bring Chloe along? Umm hmm. Yes. Okay. Love you too. Muah! Bye."

I was so happy for her. She turned to me and said, "Zane wants to take me to the movies. He said it was okay for you to come along. Do you want to? He'll be here in 15." I loved how her face lit up when she was talking to or about him. I didn't want to interfere with their alone time. I decided to go home. "Nah, it's okay. I don't feel like being the 3rd wheel today. Call me and we'll talk all about it. K?" She sighed, "Chloe you need a boyfriend! Then we could so double date."

I laughed at her, this conversation has been brought up 1,000 times in the past 2 months." I rolled my eyes and said. "I don't want anyone." _Little did she know...?_

We started talking until we heard knocking on the door. I kissed her on the cheek and said, "Have fun!" I walked out of her room and headed for the door after she left and ran into Alek, who was coming in my direction for his room, which was across from Jasmine's. I blushed and said, "Excuse me!" I went to walk away until he grabbed my arm. I looked back up at him. He stared wide eyed at me and muttered a sorry before rushing past me to what I guess to be his room.

I stared after him wide eyed. I walk out of the door and head for my car and start driving away when I start feeling the unshed tears making their way out.

_*The Next Day*_

It was Monday, time for school. In less than an hour, I would be on the way to school. I walked into school and walked to Jasmine's locker. "Hey chick! Sorry, I couldn't get back with you last night. I fell asleep and didn't see the missed call until this morning." She looked up at me and I saw her tearstained face. "Zane broke up with me!" She started sobbing harder and I couldn't believe my ears. I started stuttering, "Wait, what why?" I took her in my arms and felt my tears drip into her hair. She started giggling and I look down at her in disbelief.

She started giggling and said, "Ohhh, nailed it!" I groaned, "Jasmine, what?" She laughed and said "Zane and I have to do a scene where we break up for drama class, and I wanted to see if I could do it and yes I can!" I smacked her on the arm lightly and stammered, "Well! You scared me, but I'm happy you were lying! We walked to class arms looped together.

During lunch, I saw Alek sitting with his friends. He looked annoyed and jumped up from the table and came and sat with us 10th graders, and an 11th grader to include Jasmine. Jasmine leaned on her brother's shoulder and said, "What's wrong Bro?" He ran his fingers through his hair _looking oh so cute...sigh. _"My friends want me to skip school tomorrow, since its super hot, go to the beach all day. Well, they're pressuring me into doing it, and I don't want to skip school ya know?"

Alek looked at Zane and said, "Are you going? If you go I go." He looked at Jamsine who gave him a look and said, "She won't let me go. She says we go to school to learn and skipping is bad. Blah blah. You know her." He looked at her and kissed her on the forehead to let her know he was joking.

Alek coughed and muttered, "Whipped." We both laughed and he looked at me. I smiled and looked down. I hate feeling so shy around him. Zane retorted, "Maybe if you had a girlfriend you know you're going to spend forever with, you wouldn't be making untrue comments." Jasmine rubbed his arm affectionately and said, "Its true babe." Zane pouted and coughed, "Alek" and looked at me. I looked at Zane confused. Alek's cheeks got reddish. He grabbed Zane's arms, and stuttered out, "We'll be back" and stalked away with a laughing Zane.

Jasmine and I looked at each other, muttered 'boys', and started squealing over the promise ring Zane gave her last night. Besides my unrequited love, it was a good day.

_*Later that Night*_

I was sitting in Jasmine's room, later that night, waiting for her to get out the shower.

I walked out through the living room to the kitchen to get a glass of water, and saw Alek sitting on the couch, talking on the phone. He was laughing and I heard a girl's voice. My heart plummeted. He was perfect, of course he had a girlfriend, and someone like him would never be single. _Wishful thinking I guess._

I went back upstairs and lied on Jasmine's bed and started daydreaming. Of course, in my daydream Alek and I were together and happy.

I snapped out of my dreams when I heard the shower stop and so I sat up. It was time to tell Jasmine how I felt about Alek. She was my best friend, and he was her brother, I had to tell her the truth.

She sat on the bed and looked at me. "Chloe, what's wrong?" I looked at her and the tears came out full force. I hugged her and started blubbering how Alek was so perfect, how I loved him, how he could never love me back and it was a lost cause. After crying nonstop for two minutes, I looked up at Jasmine's face.

I could tell she was shocked and sadness was there too. She hugged me tighter and said, "Oh Chloe, everything works out in the end. I never thought Zane would like me back and now look at us. We're happy and in love." I looked at her eyes wide and said, "You're not mad?" She giggled and said, "Of course not. You can't help who you fall in love with." I hugged her tight and croaked out, throat dry, "Thanks for being such an amazing friend. I'm going to go shower now."

_*The Next Day*_

I was walking down the hall towards my locker and heard Alek call my name. I turned around to say something but this girl came skipping out of nowhere.

She squealed "Alek!" and threw her arms around his neck. I dropped my bags beside my locker and ran into the janitor's locker.

After crying for about 5 minutes, I ran my hands over my face and hair and walked out. I picked up my bags and made my way in the girl's bathroom.

I looked at myself and saw red eyes, blotchy cheeks, and my hair was kind of messed up. I put water in my hands and threw some over my face.

I then took my brush out of my bag and ran it through my curly blonde hair. I went into a stall and my day went bad again. I heard 12th grade girls whispering about me.

"OMG, Chloe is so pining after Alek. It's disgusting." I put my hand over my mouth. How did they know this! Was I that obvious? Maybe they saw me run away in tears. Ugh, I was pathetic. "Alek can do so much better. He doesn't need a little girl running after him. I'm sure as a woman I can handle ALL his needs."

I was very mad and sad. I've been a whirlwind of emotions the last couple of days. The girls were still whispering and I had enough. I walked out of the bathroom and cleared my throat. The girls looked at me shocked and put on "tough" faces. I rolled my eyes and said. "Is there anything else you need to say?" They looked at me in disbelief, most likely shocked that I would speak up for myself.

Some brunette with green eyes glared at me and said, "It's disgusting the way you stare at Alek during classes. He would never want you." Even though she was confirming my fears, I wasn't going to let her enjoy herself. "And, you really believe he wants you? If he wanted you don't you think he would've asked out you already? How long have you known him Ms. Prom Queen? At least 4 years right about now. You mock me for pining after him when you're doing the exact same thing. So what if he doesn't want me. I'm not going to act like a brat about it and talk about and yell at every other girl that wants him like you're doing right now. You being mean to me will not get you anywhere. Now I bid you goodbye!" I snapped and walked out of the bathroom.

I texted Jasmine, telling her I was going home.

"_Today has been very bad. Call me when you get out of class. I am going home. My emotions are everywhere."_

She replied with,

"_I love you! I'll call you in about 20 minutes!" _I smiled at her. She was the best friend in the world.

I walked outside, in my car, and laid my head on the steering wheel. I felt tears run down my cheeks. It just kept getting worse and worse. Maybe it was time for me to move on. I felt a tap on my window. _And speak of the devil._ He looked alarmed that I was crying. I unlocked the door and stepped out and he pulled me into a hug. I smiled loving the feeling of his arms around me. I sighed and untangled myself from his arms. I looked anywhere but in his dark brown eyes and he spoke, "Hey, Chloe look at me."

He put two fingers under my chin and pulled my face toward his. I blushed at how close we were and knew that this would be a onetime thing. I thought I heard him whisper beautiful, but knew that was only wishful thinking. He spoke again, "Chloe, I know what those girls said to you in the bathroom. My friend came up to me. She said she was in the stalls and heard every word. She would've come out if things got bad but she said you spoke up for yourself. I'm so sorry for how Amanda and Stacey treated you. It won't happen again. I'll make sure of it." I looked at him angrily, "Alek, I do not want you fighting my battles for me. It won't make anything better. It's not like you can be with me every second of the day. Thanks for caring but I just want to lay down for awhile." I climbed back in the car and then his voice stopped me.

"Maybe we can talk about this later. Like your feelings for me." I went beet red. I situated myself in the car right, and felt my throat go tight. "I rather not be let down. I know how you feel about me already. I'm nothing but a little sister. I don't want to be let down by you. Bye Alek."

I drove off feeling worse than ever.

When I got home, I looked at my phone and saw missed call. I called Jasmine back and told her everything. Starting from the girls in the bathroom to Alek confronting me.

She said, "_Chloe__, I really think you should talk to Alek. It might be important, I do feel kind of weird talking to you about my brother but I only want you happy."_

I smiled and said, "_When I move on, I will be happy. I know how he feels about me and I will get over this. Love you! But I'm super tired and I would like to take a nap."_

I heard her sigh, "_Will you be coming over later? Wait. Never mind. I know you want to avoid Alek for some time. Bye Chloe! Zane's here." _

She clicked off and I smiled knowing I would always have a great friend. The door rung and since I was the only one home because my mom was at work, I had to answer it.

Standing there was Alek. Of Course. "Can we talk?"

Well it's not like I could yell at him saying get off my porch. Well I probably could but that wouldn't be very nice. I opened the door wider and said,

"Sure and what about?" Duh, I knew what he wanted to talk about it but I wanted to stall for as long as possible. Alek wasn't the one to beat around the bush and I knew that. He gave me a long look and patted the spot next to him. I walked over and sat on the couch.

He looked at me and took a deep breath and stood up and started speaking, "Chloe, you've got in all wrong. When I heard what those girls said about you...I was so angry. How could people be so mean to such a beautiful, loving, caring girl? I confronted them about it and they were as shocked as Jasmine was when I yelled in front everyone that I loved you and I would never want anyone but you. Jasmine ran to me and nearly attacked me. She was so happy. She's the one who persuaded me to come over here. Chloe, I don't think of you as a little sister. Never have. When I saw you that day you first started coming over to the apartment when we moved back here, you looked so happy and carefree. I wanted to be the one who made you look like that every day. I didn't really think I had a chance. We rarely talked and I believed you only thought of me as Jasmine's older brother. When I heard that you had feelings for me, I was beyond ecstatic."

I was staring at him wide eyes barely breathing. My heart was thumping in my chest very loudly. I'm sure he could hear it. What was I suppose to say.

I stood up and started talking, "Alek, I really don't know what to say. You are telling me all those things. They've only been in my dreams. You saying you're in love with me? I don't know how to take that. You could just be saying it, so I won't get hurt. No, I don't think you'd do that." I was babbling now.

I really couldn't shut up until I felt a pressure against my lips I've never felt before, except for in my dreams. Alek was kissing me! I slowly put my arms around his neck and played with the little hairs on the back of his neck as he kissed me softly. He pulled back and leaned his forehead against mine. I leaned mine against his. "I love you too Alek." He kissed me again softly and took me in his arms. Best. Day. Ever.

_***One Year Later***_

I looked up and saw his plane landing. I squealed and Jasmine laughed at me. Alek and Zane went away for college, to the same school obviously. They were coming back for Summer Vacation. 3 months with Alek. I can't wait!

It was really hard for us to do the long distance thing. Being in a relationship with him was as natural as breathing. We learned so much about each other and I never knew we could have so much in common. Those girls that were mean to me. It was a real shock when Alek kissed me in front of everybody. Well more like we had a make out session in the middle of the hall until Stacey (Ms. Prom Queen) screeched and ran away with Amanda stomping behind her.

Back to the present, I broke up with Alek a couple of times because I was insecure. I knew in college, beautiful girls would be throwing themselves at him. Every time I broke up with him, he called me back that night in tears. We always got back together. It happened at least 3 times before he assured me that he didn't want anyone else. 10 minutes later the plane landed. Jasmine was holding a sign that said, **ALEK and ZANE!** It was so clichéd but that's kind of how we roll. 15 minutes later I spotted Zane's curly hair, which was a little longer, but not much. Alek was next to him. I squealed and ran to Alek. Obviously he saw me coming, his dropped his bags and caught me as I threw myself in his arms with my legs around his waist. He spun me around and I kissed him hard and we pulled back breathing heavily. "Hey babe." He said. I blushed and unwrapped my legs from around his waist. He laughed and said, "No, no none of that." He put his arms back around my waist and lifted me on my tippy toes. He kissed me lovingly for what felt like a long time. He whispered in my ear, "I missed you so much. I can't wait to never leave your side."

"I love you Alek." His eyes sparkled, "I love you too Chloe."

I will always be grateful for Amanda and Stacey. If it weren't for them, who knows if me and Alek would've gotten together!

**Sooo what did you think? I though it was good! Probably not as good as See U in the Dark, which people should read and review by the way! And my other stories also. So please Read, Review, Alert, Favorite, and all that other good stuff that makes me SMILE! =D Thank Youuuuu!333333**

**Risssa;***


End file.
